User talk:SilverFengo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SilverFengo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fyrus797 (Talk) 07:53, January 20, 2012 Hi, SilverFengo! I'm Caitbob, a bureacrat here on this wiki. I'vew been gone a long time so, even though you've been here a long time, welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki! Awesome drawings by the way! I remember when that page was just created. Anyway, I heard from some of my friends on the wiki (Lachlana and Fyrus797) that you're very trustworthy. I was thinking would you like to be an Admin? Please tell me on my talk page and get to me A.S.A.P. Sorry if I'm sounding a little demmanding but it's vital information for a big decision. I can understand if you're busy. Before I go I'm going to say again your drawings are AMAZING . They're much better than anything I draw. . Caitbob Wilkinson 22:25 May 22, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Epic Drawings You're drawings are ''sooo epic. I love them. In fact, I'm jealous of your skill. I have a hand-drawn picture of FaolanXEdme, but I can't download photos r stuff like that :/ All I can draw are cats... Anyways, I like writing too. I was once trying to make a series of Elemental Wolves, but after I wrote the first chapter of the first book, my computer caught a virus and broke down. My computer is a laptop with a screen broken thanks to a LEGO, and it connected to a giant screen on my wall. My dad fixed the laptop, but ''ALL of my data was lost; my series, my projects, and my Warrior cats fanfictions :( Aura Soldier sounds cool. If you did get the series published, I'd read it! Good like getting into the world of writing. I hope to one day also be a author. ;) ;) ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Spammer Thanks for deleting the spam on Fyrus' page. Now, the user is blocked/banned. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana drawings you are good at drawing! i can draw but its cats, horses, etc. im learning how to draw dogs x3. they r really good! im sorta jealus...x3 lets chat x3 hi silverfengo wanna chat? you draw better than me x3 Faolanmacduncan 01:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) our chat this chat we had was fun i liked it i think were going to be good friends (i can tell) Nightwolf14 13:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :) Thanks! Thank you for putting my picture of Winks and Edme on the Fanon Art Page. Bluepath You know, I've never trully met you. We should meet on chat or something... Always a wolf of the Beyond, Faolan MacDuncan 18 Back on Chat :P ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Holy Pictures!!! 0.O *no comment* Oh my gosh! I couldn't draw to save my life! You kick tail at drawing!!!!! Do you, (favor alert) stop me if I'm prying, but could you draw me a picture of my wolf? Her name's Faolana and she is silvery gray with forest green eyes. Her nose is black and she has a bushy tail... Do not feel forced to do it, but I would like to see your perspective... I don't know... "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 02:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pretty much, and thanks a billion!!! You rock! ;D "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 02:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, if it's easy to do... If not, then I really don't care. "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Natural gore such as wolves and other pretadors eating fascinates me... But any other gore...no thanks! Not even the cartoon kind (which, to me, is the worst). "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Re: My Wolf Oh, wow, really? It doesn't surprise me though. You are a phenomenal drawer. And no, I don't like torture devices much either... Mild or not... "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Nice poem... I can't write poems... And'THERE'S A GUY WITH ALZHIMERS (Spell Fail) WANDERING AROUND MY TOWN!!!' Sorry about the randomness... "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Adminship Hi, SilverFengo! Lachlana and I have been talking. We've decided to make you and Faolan MacDuncan 18 Admins. If you don't want the rank tell me and I'll take it away. Caitbob Wilkinson 17:36 May 23, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Fan art Hi, SilverFengo! I was wondering, could you make a picture of a scene (any scene you can pick) in my fan fic? Not that you have to but can you, please? You can post it on my talk page and I'll put on my blog. (of course giving you credit) Please? Caitbob Wilkinson 22:04 May 27, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson PS: I think we've gotten to know each other much better since chat, do you think so? 0.0 Oh, wow, that is really good!!! Wait, does that mean you will no longer be on the wiki??? Please say 'no'!!! P.S. I like crossing out my words, making them bold, italic, and underlined. Could you read that easliy??? "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Reason for new account and fanfic Hi, SilverFengo! I wanted to tell you why I made a new account. (because you were so questioney on my talk page) I had no idea what my password was, so I asked for a paswword remember thing. Well, it never came. So I gave up and created this account. Also, I want to know what you think I have a happy ending and a sad ending for my fanfic. I asked people on the blog, but no one's responded yet. So, what ending, happy :) or sad :(. Get back to me soon! Caitbob Wilkinson 2 18:09 May 13, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson 2 Fan Fiction I finshed my fan fiction.I think you should read it.It's called Wolvez Of The Beyond.It's about a wolf named Wolvez and his friend Nyra,a barn owl go to the wolf world and joney with the wotb wolves.Meanwhile,a villan named Nigel and his helpers,Lemmy and Iggy are trying to get them back. Lemmy Koopa Here! 23:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat : I'm on chat if you interested. : IAMthegreatfengo 02:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Your drawings are so cool. You should sell pictures, bet you'd make a lot of money. CanidThunder (talk) 05:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) c.t.CanidThunder (talk) 05:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi, Silver! Lach here, of course. Replying to your message, yes, you may post your fanfiction, but remember to follow all the guidelines in creating one. It must stay in one blog, it must relate to WotB, and it has to be kept appropriate. You may also use actual characters from the series if you like, too. And yes, it has been a while since I've received a message from you or wrote to you... ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 13:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hey, I just learned thaat you became an admin a little while ago. I know I'm not a trusted member or anything, but I just wanted to congratulate you. I think you really deserve to be an admin. CanidThunder (talk) 23:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC)CanidThunderCanidThunder (talk) 23:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) thanks! XD thank you silver i will put the names on the blog soon Nightwolf14 (talk) 10:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC) =O I never knew I called you Morton. I guess I'm so use to loving Lemmy,Iggy and Larry and being Morton/Iggy, I kinda always only use the 4 koopaling. Hopefuly it will stop,cause now I really like Ridley, cause his looks in smash bros.brawl.... Anyways, I never really think about Ludwig or Wendy.... Hopefuly they along with Bowser Jr., Ridley and Fireworm will join as good guys in the next Wolvez of the Beyond story.....Sorry, I love to talk! I guess I really am Morton. I'm also Iggy, cause I'm VERY smart and tall. I'm 4'9 at the age of 9.... Sorry Fengo! Koopalings Rule Forever! Hey 15:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC)john lemming 15:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) My apolodies Sorry I didn't get to you earlier so happy be lated birthday. IAMthegreatfengo 22:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy late birthday! Hiya, Silver! Happy late birthday! As I said before, I happened to be on vacation. What was your special day like? 19:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I need to know if TheMinecraftWolfStar has any history of spamming, vandalism, or multiple-account abuse on this wiki. 23:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow... Thank you very much. This will help a lot. And she keeps on sending me videos about pokemon. In one of them, for a split second, you can see her face. I'm going to cross-examine it with the video sent to the admin and the one she sent me. Also, so she admits to spamming a user's talk page, but yet says a hacker made her do it? Strange... Anyways, thank you very much :) I find it best to let you know that she has abused and used multiple accounts on another wiki where I am an admin. (She admitted to it as well) 01:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) My apologies good sir. Sorry for bailing on you, during our chat session(if you can even call it that). My excuse...I had to take care of my cat and organize all his stuff, and clean his litter box. I'll post some of his pictures some time. Till next itme...IAMthegreatfengo 03:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat You coming? IAMthegreatfengo 23:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Silver Fengo, this is Silver. Fengo spammed her wiki, thinking it was mine, and spammed her page for calling him a "rebel". Of course I was joking, but he didn't understand my sarcasm. And yes, that was him, for sure. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 01:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) What Faolan meant by Fengo "spamming," was that, on her wiki, Cutepets Wiki, Fango spammed the place. I believe what happened, from looking in his contributions there, was that he thought Faolan was Faolan18, and he was getting back for the one time she teasingly called him "rebel" in chat. The connection here sucks... ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 02:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana you read warriors?!?! thats awesome i love warriors!! :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:10, October 12, 2012 (UTC)(Skaarsgurd) Ha! I'm reading Dark River right now! I read all of the books before it, the Super Editions, the field guides, the manga, the two series before it... If you really like the books, I have an awesome active Warriors roleplay wiki... {Link: Warriors Cats and Clans Wiki} Join if you want =3 Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 22:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Could you draw some pics for Dunleavy1 mates? Oh ye i would LOVE to join the fanfic thing on here how do i?Allathewolf (talk) 22:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Alla I'm sorry-but don't I get any say in this? This balloon-headed moldwarp was attacking me, too. I spent an hour deleting everything this person did, and don't I get some input? Terribly sorry if I'm bothering you... Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 23:39, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ugh! that guy! I HATE him! If he was here with me in a room.. I'd be in jail. Faolanmacduncan 23:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) 20th Hey Silver just wanted to let you know that there is something very special going on, on the 20th hope you can be on the wiki that day. IAMthegreatfengo 04:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) North American hey did you help this user with something? he/she is called Dragons 303.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, SilverFengo, i need your help. i tried to create and account, and it would not let me create one because of my age. How old do you have to be to make an account on here? 00:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Gaddergnaw Hi, Silver! Faolan 18, Faolan and I had a chat a while back and since I'm the only bureacrat here, I decided to make someone else a bureacrat. On the chat we came up with the idea of a wiki gaddergnaw. I was a little hesiant at first to the idea, but I've decieded that if everyone's cool with it then so am I. Anyway I'm asking you your opinion. Should there or should there not be a gaddergnaw? If there is I will post a blog with the rules, competions, etc. PS we need to decide on a new featured article. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 23:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) hey im back on chat :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Alameda MacNamara, I am hopeing that I can use your photo of the grizzly bear. I I can have permission, please call me at 208-765-7375. Thanks! Happy Valentine's Day dude! hey silver! just wanted to say happy valentine's day! hope your night or day is awesome xDSkaarsgurd (talk) 16:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I am the webmaster for Fairhaven Middle School and our mascot is the grizzly bear. I would love to add a photo I found on your wiki of Thunderheart as part of the rotating slide show on our homepage: http://fairhaven.bellinghamschools.org/. The picture I am asking about is the close up under “personality” on this page: http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/Thunderheart. http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grizzly-Bear-Face-1-.jpg It is truly the best close up grizzly face I have seen! The photo will be used for no other purpose. Thank you for your consideration. Sincerely, Cathy Miller catherine.miller@bellinghamschools.org 16:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) HI!!! Silver! hi! i just wanted to stop by and say hi (again xD) and if you wanna chat ill be on probably for a few hours and maybe ill be on at Night (well day for you :P)Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) hey can you ban User:Fa0lan? he is spamming and he wont stop.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh my goodness HI!!! and yes i did miss you! Sorry i didn't get your message sooner :/ I've been busy :( Anywho, Hi Silver!!!Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the links! and i'll be reading your storys on wattpad :) If you have time i'll be on chat :D if you can't come on then i'll just wait for some random person :P I'm glad you messaged me on my talk page Silver.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Silver :) Can you delete a Blog a user made? here's the link: User blog:Hawkbreath/Decimation.Night 12:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'll make sure to watch it. Update: Ooooh I've seen that one (and the rest of his true facts). Until next time, IAMthegreatfengo 16:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC) you have deviant art right? cuz I saw your work, and its amazing! :D this is what got me into drawing WotB :)!Shark4085 (talk) 21:58, January 28, 2015 (UTC)